Reassembling
by Buddy909
Summary: RWBY/Reassembly crossover. After the attack on Vale, led by the notorious Roman Torchwick who has been apprehended, two unknown aircraft appear out of thin air above Vale and crash into the Emerald Forest. Ozpin sends team JNPR out on a reconnaissance mission to find and investigate the wreckages. I do not own RWBY or Reassembly. (On Hiatus)
1. Gray and Orange

**Author's Note: Thank you for checking out my story! This is a RWBY/Reassembly crossover despite not being in that section. The reason for that is that said section doesn't exist, and if you look up Reassembly in the search, you get a lot of Avengers, so safe to say that there isn't enough Reassembly to merit its own section. For all of you who don't know what Reassembly is, think spaceships and space battles, but every part has its own health and can be destroyed individually. If you want a better explanation, look it up on Youtube, this A/N is too long as it is. Sorry to all of those who had to wait while I rewrote this.**

 **This is my first fanfiction, albeit a rewrite, but still. Reviews about what I need to improve are very helpful, so if you have a suggestion, please leave a review. If you don't, I'll end up moving on being ignorant of my mistakes.**

 **This story will stay generally the same as the show until about the finale of volume 3.**

Name: This is conversation via texts, or texting if you will.  
"This is normal conversation, except for when people _stress_ words."  
 _'This is thoughts, likely of the person that is currently being followed.'_

 **This is the person or people that are being followed, as this story is in 3rd person.**

* * *

Alpha: Thank you everyone for joining this session. I understand how difficult it must be for some of us to have to work together considering what our factions think of each other

Beta: All of you who are just joining should know that I will personally kick the arse of anyone who brings faction politics into our association

Alpha: Mostly because she finds them boring

Beta: Hey!

Alpha: I jest… sort of

Beta: Can all of the new members please announce yourselves. Not your name, as we aren't personal here

Alpha: Oh, really?

Beta: Alpha, step in line

Alpha: Would you please announce yourselves

Delta: Delta here

Epsilon: Epsilon reporting

Beta: This isn't the army…

Alpha: Could you please state who brought you into this group

Delta: Sigma did, well, she brought me in at least

Epsilon: Theta brought me in

Omega: Can we get genders so that when the gossip inevitably picks up again we don't call someone something they're not?

Omicron: That seems entirely unnecessary, we don't gossip

Omega: Speak for yourself, you're not exactly a social butterfly yourself Omicron, so you wouldn't know what we talk about

Iota: Omega, Omicron, please stop. You two can save this for when we aren't making first impressions

Omega: So the lab then?

Iota: Yes, the lab…

Alpha: Moving on. New members, I assume you know why this association was started

Epsilon: To combat the agent threat

Delta: And thwart the Workshop

Alpha: Good, now we can move on to the how we plan to accomplish that

* * *

 **JNPR**

It had been chalking up to be a nice afternoon. Roman Torchwick had been arrested after the breach yesterday, all the damage from the breach had been repaired thanks to the one and only Glynda Goodwitch, and all the teams were able to just rest because they didn't have classes on Saturdays and none of the teams needed to take on another mission.

All of the teams except for one, it seemed.

"Why are we taking on another mission?" A certain blonde haired knight asked.

"You saw the ships, right?" Ren asked. "They flew over Vale this morning?"

"They did?" Jaune asked. Jaune, unlike most of his team, had decided to take advantage of their moment of calm and sleep in.

"He was asleep, he didn't know about until we got our mission most likely." Nora commented.

"Of course. So, two ships of unknown design and origin appeared above Vale and crash landed in the Emerald Forest." Ren explained. "But you knew that from the briefing Ozpin gave us, correct."

Jaune started sweating, though part of the reason was that he was in a flying metal can on a hot day. "I… I was tired. All I caught was that we were investigating for crash survivors." Jaune admitted. "But my question was why are we on another mission at all?"

It was Pyrrha's turn to answer. "We never actually finished our mission, so we were the first choice for getting this mission."

"So why don't we have a huntsmen to help us then? We're supposed to shadow a huntsman I thought." Jaune asked.

"There weren't any huntsmen available to help us, that and this is a quick in and out mission in the Emerald Forest, so we should be fine." Pyrrha explained.

"But what about the aliens?" Nora asked very loudly. Though, it was Nora, so it was of about average volume for her.

Ren sighed at her antics. "There aren't any aliens, Nora." He chided. "They're most likely just some test pilots."

Before Nora could make a rebuttal, the huge side doors of the Bullhead they were in opened and the pilot's voice could be heard over the intercom. "We have arrived at the LZ. Radio in when you're finished, I'll only be five minutes away at Beacon. Good luck."

JNPR all hopped out of the Bullhead. As it flew off, they took in their surroundings to get an idea of where they were. They were in a small clearing surrounded by trees and shrubbery, not exactly surprising in the Emerald Forest.

"Come on, the first crash site should be up ahead." Ren said. They started heading through the trees and bushes only to be greeted by another clearing, only this one wasn't natural. There was a deep scar in the earth that ran in a straight line to their right. As their gaze followed the scar, they found a ship of sorts at the end of it.

As they drew closer to the ship, they were able to see it more clearly. It was a small thing, Jaune was easily a foot taller than it, but it was wide. It seemed to be in the shape of a V, except for the fact that there was a big, gray box in the middle point and the orange wings swept back to form a V shape. At the ends of the wings were large funnels, similar to those on an aircraft, though these were flatter than an aircraft's. There wasn't anything else that they could see on the outside of the ship, and they couldn't see anything inside the ship.

Jaune put his hand up to the gray box. It felt warm to the touch, but otherwise felt like, metal. He tried to wipe the box with his hand to see if maybe it would reveal something within it. When he did so, the box flashed brightly and became incredibly hot. Jaune recoiled back in pain and fell back clutching his hand.

"Jaune!" Pyrrha yelled as she rushed over to his side. She knelt down to him. "Are you alright?"

"Yah, I'm fine, just shocked that it reacted so violently." Jaune answered as his gaze drifted towards the now inert ship.

He was taken out of his thoughts when a howl could be heard throughout the forest. They all turned around to see the pack of beowolves slowly walking out of the trees. They all took out their weapons and readied themselves. Jaune tried to, but his recently burned hand prevented him from grasping the hilt correctly, leaving him fumbling around for his weapon.

"Jaune, you're hurt already and obviously not in a condition to fight , so please stay back and don't risk hurting yourself further." Pyrrha pleaded to Jaune.

"You're right, as usual. I can't even hold my sword from these burns." Jaune agreed. He put Crocea Mors back in place crouched down with his back to the ship so he could watch the battle.

The beowolves charged towards NPR. Nora opened up with a volley of explosives, which took out huge chunks out of the beowolves hit, killing them instantly. Ren's gunfire thinned out their numbers so that only a few were getting to Pyrrha. Pyrrha was making short work of the remaining beowolves, leaving pieces of them around of varying sizes. Overall, the strategy was working well. It only had one flaw.

It didn't protect the back.

Jaune realized this in time to duck below the beowolf's pounce. It ended up leaping over him and landed quite roughly on the other side of him. It clearly was surprised at the fact that Jaune managed to escape its ambush and was clearly pissed off. Jaune used this opportunity to try to get Crocea Mors out, but fumbled it because of his burns. With his sword on the ground and a beowolf in front of him, he did the obvious thing, he panicked.

The beowolf leapt towards his stumbling figure as a flash of light filled its vision. As soon as it regained its sight, it lost it again as an energy bolt blew its head up. Jaune sat there, bewildered at what had just happened.

"Hey," a woman behind him said. He looked back to the ship… or where it had been. In its place was a woman offering him a hand up. She had long, ginger hair that rolled down past her shoulders, grey-blue eyes, a small nose, and absolutely flawless light tan skin. She was wearing an orange dress that reached down to just above her knees with gray leggings below that and black combat boots akin to what Ruby wears. Oh, and she also had two pistols that looked like old revolvers that someone updated the looks of, one in her right hand and the other holstered on one of the two holsters on the side of her dress.

"Sorry about the burns," she said with worry in her eyes, "They're an automated defense, but I think they may have gone a bit overboard with deterring you." She chuckled. "So, you going to let me help you up or just stare at me?"

That last part snapped Jaune out of his daze. He took her hand with his working hand and got up. Now that he was standing up he could tell that she was slightly shorter than him. "The name's Phillis by the way." She whipped out her other pistol and pointed it past Jaune's ear at an incoming beowolf. "Phillis Tarella." She blasted the Grimm's chest, making a very dead Grimm with a very big hole.

Phillis looked over to the rest of team JNPR. They were more or less finishing of the remaining Grimm, and completely clueless of what had happened. She holstered her pistols. "Let's get back to your team."

They both walked over. Ren was the first to notice them. "Jaune, who's that?" He asked when there was a lull in the Grimm.

"This is Phillis." Jaune explained as he gestured towards her with his good hand. "I think the ship we were investigating is hers."

She nodded. "It is, and I'm very sorry for hurting Jaune here. My ship has automatic defenses, but I fear they may have gone a bit overboard this time."

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Jaune asked.

"The red-haired one was very concerned over you." Phillis answered simply. Jaune thought about it for a moment and realized that Pyrrha did make a fuss over his injury.

A beowolf approached Ren from behind, but he heard it and shot it without looking. "Jaune, can you call in and tell the bullhead to return due to your injury?" Ren asked.

At that moment, a ringing noise emanated from Phillis. "Sorry, let me get that." She took out a scroll from a pocket on her right holster. She looked down at the caller id and quickly answered it. "Robert? Where are you?" She asked in a worried tone. She waited for a response. "Ok… Ok… A team of huntsmen-in-training found me… You will? Ok, see you there, bye." During her conversation, her expression changed from worried to relieved.

She looked back up to the team. "So, what now?"

Jaune took out his scroll. "Now, I call in for the bullhead to pick us up."


	2. Red and Orange

**This is my first fanfiction, albeit a rewrite, but still. Reviews about what I need to improve are very helpful, so if you have a suggestion, please leave a review. If you don't, I'll end up moving on being ignorant of my mistakes.**

 **This story will stay generally the same as the show until about the finale of volume 3.**

Name: This is conversation via texts, or texting if you will.  
"This is normal conversation, except for when people _stress_ words."  
 _'This is thoughts, likely of the person that is currently being followed.'_

* * *

Delta: So, let me get this straight. This device should destabilize any wormhole it is fired at and stop the agents from coming through

Omicron: According to theory, we haven't had the chance to test it yet

Iota: Our theory is sound however

Omega: No plan ever survives contact with the enemy

Theta: Shut it Omega. We don't need your pessimism here

Omega: Nah, you guys only keep me around for the fact that I tinker and theorize so much I may as well be a Tinkrell

Alpha: No we also keep you around for… for…

Omega: Nothing else. You don't keep me around because I'm fun to talk to, I'm too much of a smartass. You don't keep me around for my combat ability, that's nearly non-existent. You don't keep me around for my connections or wealth, my lack thereof are part of the reason I joined in the first place

Epsilon: What's the reason you joined?

Omega: My tribe was destroyed by a fleet of agents five years ago. I haven't given up on my revenge yet

Epsilon: I'm so sorry

Omega: Why are you sorry? You're currently trying to help with eliminating the agents

Epsilon: I'm just sorry for making you think of it, that's all

Omega: It's fine, I'm far past getting teared up over it

* * *

JNPR

"So how long until we're picked up?" Phillis asked as Jaune called for the bullhead.

"Five to ten minutes if I'm correct, why?" Ren answered.

"Well, I thought that since we have time, we could have proper introductions." Phillis said. "I'm Phillis by the way, Phillis Tarella." Jaune then answered before anyone could say anything.

"Well, I'm Jaune, but you apparently knew that already from listening." Jaune said as he looked to his team. Nora took the challenge.

"I'm Nora!" she shouted. Phillis winced slightly from how loud Nora was.

"I'm Ren. Sorry about Nora, she can be a bit… extreme at times." Ren apologized.

"It's ok, I've known louder." Phillis explained. Pyrrha walked up to her and held out her hand.

"I'm Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos." She said.

"It's a pleasure to meet you." Phillis said as she shook Pyrrha's hand. Awkward silence overcame the group as they just looked at each other.

"So where are you from?" Pyrrha asked.

"Me? I'm uhm, I'm from Mistral." Phillis answered. This got a few raised eyebrows and stares. Phillis noticed this and looked worried. "What, was it something I said?"

"You're from Mistral but haven't heard of Pyrrha Nikos?" Jaune asked incredulously. "She's the four-time Mistral arena champion?" Phillis thought about that for a moment.

"Sounds familiar, but I can't say I remember her." Phillis admitted. At that moment, a bullhead could be heard in the distance. "Well, that was a quick 5 minutes."

"They must have called the bullhead who dropped us off to pick us up, we didn't exactly wait to call in." Pyrrha explained.

"Plus a lot of that estimated time was them sorting stuff out, because normally it would have taken longer than this to get things arranged." Ren said. They all looked up towards the the sky at the approaching bullhead. As it slowly came to stop above them, the doors slowly lifted open. Ropes came uncoiling down towards them, the ends landing at their feet with a few feet extra at the ends.

"Let's go!" Nora shouted over the roar of the bullhead's engines as she climbed one of the ropes. The rest of them looked at each other before climbing a rope. Once they were all in, the bullhead's doors shut as it started flying back to the academy. Everyone held onto the railings above their heads for fear of being thrown about.

As the bullhead leveled off, the intercom crackled to life. "Are any of you in need of immediate medical assistance, because if you are, I'll radio in to Beacon for them to have medical staff available for when we land."

Jaune shuffled over to the intercom, seeing that he was the closest, and pressed the microphone button. "We're fine, none of us are majorly injured." He let go of the button.

The speaker sounded again. "Good, that makes my job easier." Silence filled the ship.

"So, what exactly were you doing to result in you appearing above Vale in an airship?" Ren asked.

"I was testing a new ship design for a teammate in Mistral." Phillis explained nonchalantly.

"That doesn't answer my question, why were you above Vale if this friend is in Mistral?" Ren asked, firmer this time.

"I tested it in Mistral." She further explained.

"So how were you in Vale if you tested it in Mistral?" Pyrrha asked.

"It worked." She answered simply.

Ren sighed. "So, who else had one of these ships?"

She smiled. "Robert, he said he'd meet us at Beacon." She looked around. "Don't worry, he's a friend."

"Is he going to be less cryptic?" Jaune asked. "Because if he is, then we'd actually know what's going on."

"Who's the person you're testing them for?" Nora asked. "Ohh! Are they an evil scientist? Or maybe a robot! Or maybe a evil robot scientist!"

"Nora, please stop. They're probably not any of those." Ren chided. He turned back to Phillis. "Although, it would be nice to know who did make the ship that gets tested by flying between countries."

"Oh, that's easy. His name is Timothy, and as I said he's a part of my team. I'm not really at the liberty to discuss anything else, neither is Robert if you're wondering." She answered.

At that moment, the bullhead doors opened, revealing Beacon's bullhead hangar. "Everyone out." The pilot said over the radio. "I need to get this thing refueled for the next pilot." They all did as he said. As soon as they were out, Phillis started looking around for something, probably this Robert that she'd spoken about so much. After a few seconds, she apparently gave up and started texting someone on her scroll. Nora leaned over to see what she was typing.

Phillis: Where are you?

A few moments later, she received a text.

Robert: I'm right here. How can you not see me?

At that, Phillis started looking around more aggressively than the last time. She gave up on that as well.

Phillis: I cant see you, where are you?

At this point, Ren heard some shuffling above them and looked up. Surely enough, someone was there. On the bullhead that they'd rode in on, a man in a red hoodie with a zipper and orange sweats was lying down on his side with a scroll in his hand while smirking towards Phillis.

He noticed that Ren had seen him and quickly put a finger to his lips. Ren was shocked until the man slid off the bullhead and silently landed behind Phillis. The man was clearly about half a foot taller than her now that he was standing up. He leaned over Phillis's shoulder and read the messages.

"You forgot to add an apostrophe in the can't." He pointed out as he literally pointed at the text on Phillis's scroll. His voice was slightly deeper than Jaune's, and had a relaxed feeling to it.

"Thank you." She said. She started typing again. She slowly stopped typing as her mind caught up to what just happened. She slowly turned around towards him and looked up to him. Her face scrunched up as she frowned. "Where were you Robert?"

The man, Robert apparently, chuckled. "I caught a ride on your bullhead." He explained with a smirk smeared across his face.

"But you weren't in there with us." Phillis said, confused at what Robert had said.

"I chose my words carefully." was all that he responded with. Phillis thought about it for a moment then took another guess.

"You rode here on the bullhead?" She asked. He nodded, and then she practically blew up. "You were! Do you know how dangerous that was?! You could have been seriously hurt, or died!"

He seemed to think about this for a moment, shrugged. "Meh, I didn't though."

Phillis's expression softened. "You're hopeless, you know that, right?" She asked.

He shrugged again. "Hey, it's part of my charm." He winked at the end of it, but she had turned away already.

"So where do we go now?" She asked.

"Now we go to Ozpin to report on what we've found." Ren answered. He gestured for them to follow as team JNPR started walking. "This way."

The walk to Headmaster Ozpin's tower was rather uneventful, though Phillis and Robert soaked in the view nonetheless. They called the elevator down, which was prompt as usual, and rode it up to Ozpin's office. The doors opened and they were greeted to the sight of Ozpin working on his computer. He looked up from his computer and raised his eyebrows.

"You're back early." He stated. "You only left twenty minutes ago."

"We believe to have found the pilots of the aircraft." Jaune's explained. "That, and my hand got burned to the point where I couldn't properly hold my sword."

"Would these two you have with you be the pilots?" Ozpin asked.

"We are." Robert said as he stepped forward with his arm outstretched. "I'm Robert Firlen, my partner over there is Phillis Tarella."

Ozpin shook his hand. "Your partner. Are you by any chance huntsmen?"

Phillis stepped forward. "Yes, we are."

"May I ask why you appeared over Vale?" He asked.

Phillis shifted a little bit. "We were testing an experimental ship design that have the ability to teleport, but it appears there was a slight miscalculation."

"What do you mean?" Ozpin asked.

Robert joined back in. "You see, we were aiming for just outside of Mistral, where we started, and we appeared above Vale, so I think you can imagine our surprise."

"Quite. Continue on." Ozpin replied.

"So, we crashed and lost consciousness for a little while. I awoke before Phillis and tried ejecting, but the ship seemed to teleport again, this time without me. Don't ask how, I don't know the science of the ships, I just fly them." Robert explained. "I can only imagine that the same happened to Phillis."

"Do you know where they are?" Ozpin asked.

"Unfortunately, no, we do not." Phillis answered.

"That's worrying, who knows what could happen if they got into the wrong hands."

"Absolutely nothing. They're out of power, incredibly complex, and the teleportation function isn't obvious. Timothy isn't an idiot." Robert explained.

"Who's Timothy?" Ozpin inquired.

"He's the one who designed the ships. He was also on our team at Haven." Robert explained.

Ozpin thought about this for a moment. "Thank you for your time, you're free to leave."

"Actually, is it ok if we stay here for the week? As you could probably imagine, our friends won't get here for quite a while." Phillis asked.

"I don't see any harm in it. I'll find an available room for you, I'll get a message to you if I find one." Ozpin explained.

"Thank you." Phillis responded. The two started for the elevator.

"That's all team JNPR, you're dismissed." Ozpin told JNPR. They started for the elevator as well. The elevator was prompt on its arrival again and carried them down to the base of the tower.

"So, now that you're staying here, let's introduce you to team RWBY!" Nora said excitedly.

"Does she have a quieter volume?" Phillis asked.

"Nope!" Nora responded.


	3. Red, White, Black, and Yellow

Epsilon: Well… That was…

Delta: Violent?

Beta: A failure

Iota: I don't get it, why didn't it work?

Theta: Maybe the wormholes are stabilized against attacks from this end. If that's the case, then we just need to hit the other side

Sigma: Well, that was profound

Omega: And completely unexpected

Theta: Screw you two

Omicron: She has a point, they could very well be reinforced on our side. They have no reason to be reinforced on their side

Alpha: You realize that to test this theory we need to run a suicide mission, right? If it fails, we die. If it works, we're trapped and then die. The factories probably wouldn't be able to help us if we're in another dimension

Omega: Any wormhole down is one less for them to use, which is a victory in my books

Alpha: All against the mission, make yourself known

 **...**

Alpha: Well, that sorts that out

 **JNPR**

"And then, I jumped in and smashed the King Taijitu into the ground, killing it instantly!" Nora yelled. She had been recapping team RWBY and JNPR's exploits throughout the year.

"That last part is actually true, though I'm not sure about the rest of it." Ren said, earning a small "Hey!" out of Nora.

"That was a fun battle, I even got to kill an Ursa Major! Though it was cut short when the teachers arrived." Jaune added.

"Hmm… Well nice to see that you're not all _grimm_ about it. I mean, I would hate to see promising huntsmen-in-training say 'You know what, I shall be a huntsmen _Nevermore_!'" Robert said with a massive shit eating grin on his face.

Jaune put his face into his hands. "Oh Oum, not another one. Yang's already a handful."

This seemed to catch Robert's attention. "Wait, this Yang you've spoke of likes puns? We'll be just fine then."

"You won't have to wait any longer, we're at their dorm now." Pyrrha said. True to her word, they had just walked in front of team RWBY's dorm. Jaune walked up to the door and knocked on it.

"Who is it?" Ruby asked, her voice being muffled through the door.

"It's JNPR, there's some huntsmen we want you to meet." Jaune explained through the door. There was a dull thud.

"Ruby! Be more careful!" Scolded Weiss.

"Sorry!" Ruby apologized. The door opened, revealing Ruby in her pajamas standing at the door. "Hi, where are they?"

"Right here. You must be Ruby, correct?" Robert answered.

"Yep." She replied. Silence ensued. "So, do you want to come in?"

"Sure." They all walked into RWBY's room and took in the sight. Robert turned to Weiss who was studying on the bed. "So you must be Ice- I mean, Weiss."

Weiss gave him a glare. "Finally, someone knows who I am without someone telling them first."

"Actually, team JNPR talked quite a bit about your team." Phillis corrected.

"Speaking of, where is the rest of your team?" Robert asked.

"They're training for the tournament on Monday." Ruby answered. She stepped forward. "So, Jaune said you're huntsmen, so what are your weapons?"

Robert chuckled a bit and turned towards Phillis. "I still think she should meet Timothy at some point, that would be fun to watch." He turned back to Ruby. "Who's weapon first?"

She thought about it for a moment, then pointed towards Phillis. "Hers." Phillis unholstered her revolvers and flourished them around a little bit. "Oooooh, what's their name?"

"Double Take, and no they don't turn into anything, I prefer to keep my range." Phillis answered.

"A little bit of versatility wouldn't hurt though." Weiss pointed out.

"These are quite potent, so I feel that trying to add versatility would make them less useful as an actual gun." Phillis countered.

"Moving on." Robert interjected as he moved between them. They both glared at him. "Come on, we don't have all day."

"Yes we do." Phillis argued. Robert looked like he was going to retort, but decided against it.

"Just let me show mine before you continue your debate." He thought about what he said for a moment. "If anyone else said that, I probably would have made a joke."

Phillis sighed and facepalmed. "Just show them." Robert obliged, pulling a pair of bizarre swords off of his back. They had a blade running perpendicular to the hilt. The blade ran from his elbow to about half a foot in front of his hand. The outer edge had a curve to it, meaning that both ends had points and the middle of the blade was the thickest at around 3 inches. Near the front end, another blade extended in front of his hand and ended with the first blade. The two blades were interconnected so that at the end it formed a circle between the prongs, as if the blades were once one and then someone cut a hole out of it.

"How long have those things been on your back?" Jaune asked. "Because I swear they weren't there when we first met you."

"They were." Robert said with a smirk.

"So what's their names? Also what are they?" Ruby asked,wondering at what exactly the weapons were.

"They're called Crescent Moon, and they're bladed tonfas for your information." Robert stated matter-of-factly. "So, shall we go meet up with the rest of your team?"

"YAH! LET'S GO!" Nora shouted as she sprinted out of the room. Jaune sent a pleading look towards Ren who just rolled his eyes and ran after Nora.

"I guess that answers your question." Ruby says as they start walking out of the room.

* * *

"Well, here we are. The arena." Jaune announced to the group as they entered the combat class arena. Currently fighting in the arena was Yang Xiao Long and a boy called Lester. He was an odd one, because he only wore leather clothes and had a tricorne hat with a sinister smiling metal mask. It wasn't exactly a fight, as Lester was currently just running away from Yang, with her calling after him for him to stop running.

"Go get 'im sis!" Ruby called out to her sister. Yang kept chasing him until he ran straight to the wall. Yang, thinking that he was stuck, tried punching his head into the wall. He was prepared for this however and ducked under her swing. He then spun on his heel and nailed her in the back with his own punch, sending her crashing into the wall.

She pushed herself off the wall and turned to face him. "The hell are in those gloves, lead?"

That stopped him for a moment. "Not quite." He said as started moving again.

"It might be a while before they finish their fight." Ruby said. "Let's go grab a seat next to Blake!" Ruby then made a beeline towards Blake while everyone just followed her. When they reached Blake, she didn't even look over to them.

"So who are your new friends Ruby?" She asked. Ruby pouted, as she had been trying to surprise her.

"I'm Phillis." Phillis said as she curtsied.

Robert then stepped forward with his hand outstretched. "I'm Robert."

Blake just looked at his hand for a moment. She looked up towards Ruby who looked back with her signature 'puppy dog' eyes as Weiss had coined it. She relented and shook Robert's hand. "Pleasure to meet you." She said. Laughing could be heard in the background. Everyone turned to see the source of the laughter, only to find that it was team CRDL harassing a faunus. They all scowled at the sight.

Robert started walking. "I'll be right back." He walked over to team CRDL, who didn't take notice of his presence. "Just what do you think you're doing?" Now they'd noticed him, and some of them even scowled.

Cardin smirked. "Who invited Mr. Casual?" He asked as he looked around to his team who chuckled along with him. He looked back to Robert. "Now, why don't you just turn around and go back to whatever couch you came from."

Robert raised an eyebrow at this. "I'd love to, but I'm not going to."

Cardin took his mace out. "Oh really?" He asked as he pointed it towards Robert.

Robert chuckled. "Are you challenging me?" He asked in turn.

"Of course I'm challenging you, pipsqueak!" Cardin shouted.

Robert put his hand to his face and slowly shook his head. "I decline your challenge and offer you my own." He said as he looked back up to them and smirked. "I don't want to fight you, I want to fight you and your team." He held out his hand.

"Pffffft, We'll obliterate you in an instant. Deal." Cardin replied as he shook Robert's hand.

"I'll see you after this match is over then." Robert said as he walked back to his friends who were all staring at him. "What? It's not my fault they don't know I'm a huntsman."

Blake was the first to recover. "Did you just challenge all of team CRDL because they were bullying a faunus?"

"Yeah, and?" He asked with a grin. "Is that a problem?"

"No, it's just that not many people stand up for faunus, why did you?" Blake explained.

Robert's smile softened as he looked towards the floor. "I didn't always care. I always thought 'their problem, let them fix it.'" He looked back up and towards Phillis. "But then I found some friends who showed me that sometimes it's just not that easy. They helped me find the error in my ways, and for that, I will always be grateful to them."

Awkward silence ensued. "Why don't we watch Yang win her fight?" Ruby asked. At that moment, Yang managed to get a grazing strike to Lester's side which sent him hurtling towards the arena wall. He collided with the wall, sending his aura into the red and setting off the buzzer that signaled the end of the match.

"Well, that was quick." Ren said. Lester got up from the wall and tried to shake off the dizziness. Once he recovered, he walked over to Yang and held out his hand.

"Lucky blow, but good fight nonetheless." He said as Yang shook his hand. "Now, if I heard right, there's going to be a good fight next, so let's get out of the way." They walked off the arena and into the stands to their respective teams.

"So, who're the new people." Yang asked when she reached the group.

Phillis curtsied. "I'm Phillis."

Yang chuckled. "Why are you curtsying to us, are you from Atlas?"

"I'm Robert and no, we're from Mistral." Robert answered as he stepped forward. "You're Yang I presume?"

"The one and only. Why?" she asked.

Robert smirked. "I want to have a chat with you. However, I believe I have a fight to win now." Robert said as he started walking to the edge of the stands. As soon as he reached it, he vaulted over the railings into the arena. He walked towards the center and faced team CRDL. "Are you coming down here or what?" He shouted to them with his arms in the air.

"Why are you so eager to get demolished?" Cardin asked as his team bustled down the steps into the arena.

"So, standard arena rules I presume?" Robert replied, ignoring Cardin's question.

"Sure, why not." Cardin answered as his team took out their weapons and got into position. "You ready to lose?"

Robert smirked. "3, 2, 1, Go!" He grabbed Crescent Moon off of his back and ran towards CRDL who stood their ground. As he neared them, Cardin approached and took a large overhead swing at him. Robert caught the mace with the gap in between the blades of his left tonfa, pushed it to the right, and spun on his foot. He then kicked Cardin square in the chest with his other foot, causing Cardin to stumble backwards without his mace as it has still trapped between Crescent Moon and the floor.

Cardin looked back at his team. "Well, what the hell are you waiting for? Attack him!" They started rushing Robert, Dove and Russel in the front and Sky in the back. Robert was able to keep up with Dove and Russel's attacks, but then Sky came charging in and tried a large overhead swing to avoid hitting his teammates. Robert didn't have time to dodge the blow, so he crossed his arms and braced for the blow. It still sent him sliding backwards though.

As he was sliding backwards, Robert leaned back and stabbed his weapons into the ground behind him, effectively vaulting him into the air. As he was doing backflips through the air, there was an audible click as blades extended from the heels of his shoes. They were similar to ice skates in design, but also ran up the back of this shoes.

As he landed, he leaped forward immediately and bounced off of the floor with his blades again to fly over them. They followed his movements and started to swipe at him. What they didn't expect was for him to collapse to the floor so that he was on his back. Taking advantage of their surprise, Robert swept his legs under theirs to trip them. He only managed to trip Dove and Russel as Sky had been too far back and Cardin was still retrieving his weapon.

Continuing his movement, Robert spun around until his front was to the floor and leapt up with his blades. He then flipped forwards, bring in his feet down on Sky's head, causing him to collapse. He then landed behind Sky and spun around with his tonfa to the ground to scoop up Sky. He caught Sky's neck in Crescent Moon and proceeded to spin around and throw him at Cardin. Sky hit Cardin, knocking him over and taking Sky out of the match.

Robert turned around to face the other two again as they were standing up. He ran back towards them and kicked Russel in the side of the head, knocking him down. He then scooped up Russel with his weapon and hit Dove with him sending them both flying backwards and taking them both out of the match.

He looked back at Cardin. "Is that all you have? Fifteen seconds? Pathetic." He put away Crescent Moon onto his back and stored his shoe blades back into his shoe. He then walked out of the arena and up to the group. "So,what next?"

Ruby was the first to respond. "That was so cool! You bouncing around everywhere and kicked their butts in seconds!"

Phillis stepped forward and put a hand on Robert's shoulder. "You always were a show off, weren't you? Let's go explore the rest of the campus." They walk off together and leave the gym, leaving teams JNPR and RWBY by themselves.

"Come one Ruby, let's get back to studying." Weiss said as she started dragging Ruby by her arm. Everyone else followed them back to the dorms.


	4. Hiatus Notice

**So, if you read my other story, you've already heard this piece of news. I'm sorry, but this story is going on hiatus due to a lack of inspiration. It may or may not ever get updated again, depends on if I ever get the inspiration to continue it again. Once again, I'm sorry for all of those who expected this to be another chapter.**


End file.
